


Cantina Nights

by GoDownWithThisShip



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Sex, Card Games, Coming In Pants, Frottage, Hand Jobs, LANDOLUKE IS THE MAIN PAIRING, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoDownWithThisShip/pseuds/GoDownWithThisShip
Summary: Luke Skywalker starts off in a friends-with-benefits situation with a certain pilot (it's Biggs) but when he meets a certain stranger at the cantina (it's Lando) he suddenly realizes that he deserves the commitment he wants.Meanwhile, Lando is getting over a messy breakup with his now ex (it's Han) and he doesn't normally do this!! Except he does.





	Cantina Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that I don't know jack shit about the star wars universe and I was NOT about to go on a spiral through the star wars wiki to figure out what in the hell anything is so if I get anything wrong I am sorry (I'm not sorry). I just wanted Luke and Lando to fuck and fall in love!!!!!! Byeee
> 
> If you love me, consider buying me [a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/outerrimjob)

The arid desert breeze blew Luke’s sand colored hair into his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time. He pushed his hair away from his sweat-streaked face and continued reading the moisture gauge in front of him. He had to squint because the suns were reflecting off the machinery and practically blinding him. After logging the readings and adjusting the pressure of the tank, he trekked back to his speeder and climbed in. How many more seasons was he going to spend kicking sand around and baking in the unbearable heat of this planet?

 

The trip home seemed to last forever- there wasn’t much to look at aside from dunes and jagged cliff faces. There was one thing Luke was looking forward to however and that was meeting Biggs in town for the evening. He would have to finish his chores so Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru wouldn’t ask too many questions when he gave them his excuse. He was pretty good at coming up with them by now. 

 

The rest of the day passed quickly as he tidied up Uncle Owen’s shed and helped set the table for dinner. By the time he was finished eating, Luke was practically buzzing with energy. “I need to run into town for a bit,” he said over the lip of his glass of milk. “We’re out of lubricating oil and one of the moisture trappers needs a new pressure gauge.”

 

“Why didn’t you go earlier today?” Aunt Beru frowned at him. “You know how dangerous things get after dark.”

 

“I’ll be careful,” Luke promised. 

 

“No, I have to agree with your aunt,” Uncle Owen interjected. “There’s all kinds of seedy folk running around town at these hours. You can go first thing tomorrow morning.”

 

“Aw, come on!” Luke couldn’t help the sharp pang of annoyance in his voice. They were treating him like a child! It was bad enough he had to stay on for another harvest season...but now he wasn’t allowed to leave the house as he pleased. It was beginning to feel like he was a prisoner here rather than a resident. “I won’t go alone! I’ll have some friends come with me.”

 

Uncle Owen shook his head. “We said no, Luke. And that’s final.”

 

Luke swallowed the groan brewing at the back of his throat with a mouthful of milk. “Alright,” he muttered before getting to his feet and carrying his dishes to the sink. “I’ll be in my room.”

 

Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru notoriously went to sleep early, so Luke knew that he would be able to sneak out. It was only a matter of waiting for the right moment. He locked the door to his room behind him and collapsed in a dusty heap on his cot. He just had to wait until his aunt and uncle were asleep and then he’d be able to slip out-

 

* * *

  
  


Luke was awoken by the sound of the keypad lock on his door beeping and someone swearing from the other side. He rubbed his eyes and looked about the room. It was difficult to see in the dark and he suddenly bolted upright. When had it gotten dark?

 

There was a knock on the durasteel and a familiar voice called out in a half-whisper “Luke?”

 

Luke got up and made his way over to the door, opening it quickly to find Biggs standing on the other side, using the door frame to support his weight. “Well hey there, flake.” Biggs didn’t wait for Luke to invite him and instead stumbled into Luke’s room and proceeded to collapse on the bed. 

 

Luke quickly shut the door and made sure it was locked before he headed over to the man sprawled out on his sheets. “Could ya at least take your boots off?” Luke wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

 

Biggs sighed before rolling over and pathetically reaching toward his feet. “Can’t reach,” he mumbled. 

 

Luke shook his head before kneeling at the foot of the bed and working on getting Biggs’ shoes off. “Sorry I couldn’t make it,” he said quietly.

 

“ ‘Sokay,” Biggs replied, his eyes were closed. “Wish you coulda been there.”

 

“You know how my aunt and uncle can get,” Luke said as he managed to get one of Biggs’ boots off and began working on the other. “I wanted to come. I really did.”

 

“You still could,” Biggs replied sitting up to rest his weight on his elbows. “If you want to.”

 

It took a second for the double meaning to register in Luke’s groggy brain but once it did he found himself feeling warm under Biggs’ fixed gaze. He let out a quiet laugh and shook his head. “Go to bed, you’re drunk.”

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Biggs replied as he flopped back onto the bed and closed his eyes once more. Once his boots were off he curled his legs up and Luke climbed into bed beside him. 

 

“You can’t stay here,” he whispered.

 

Biggs didn’t open his eyes. “I’ll be gone before you even wake up.”

 

Luke scoffed. “Doubt it. I’m not getting in trouble because  _ you  _ decided to have an impromptu sleepover.” But they both knew he was arguing just to be able to say ‘I told you so’ later. There wasn’t an ounce of him that wanted Biggs to leave. Biggs threw an arm around Luke and pulled him closer.

 

“Sorry, next time you’ll have to send me an invitation,” Biggs replied dryly. And he held him like that, just barely pressed together. Their shared warmth was like what the suns leave behind when they set on the horizon. It was times like these when Luke desperately wanted to say those three forbidden little words ‘I love you’. But that wasn’t allowed. Not in the way this little sleepover wasn’t allowed. Saying those words was the only rule Biggs wasn’t ready to bend or break. Because he didn’t want to ‘burden’ himself with that kind of feeling or attachment. Biggs was getting off this planet and he was going to do something with his life and he looked at relationships like weights around his ankles- holding him back from the stars.

 

And that was fine with Luke. At least that’s what he told himself. He was fine with the kisses, the touches, the warm nights spent together, the stolen moments under the heat of twin suns. He was fine with it and he didn’t need  _ more _ . Of course he had feelings for Biggs- it would be hard not to. But this...thing they had was fine and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin it. And so he fell asleep to the sound of Bigg’s breathing.

 

* * *

  
  


It took a few moments for Luke to be pulled from his dreams and the vague images were still swimming around behind his eyelids when he became aware of the sensation of lips pressing against the back of his neck. The kisses were accompanied by the familiar tickle of facial hair and he let out a breath. “Good morning.” Biggs’ quiet voice was inches from Luke’s ear. 

 

“What time is it?” Luke mumbled his reply.

 

“Suns aren’t even up yet.” Biggs peppered more kisses throughout the sentence. “We still have a little time.”

 

Luke stretched back into Biggs, almost surprised that he could feel how hard Biggs was through the layers of clothing separating them. Luke angled his head so that he could see Biggs out of the corner of his eye. “What if I don’t want to rush?”

 

A sly smile spread over Biggs’ lips and he nipped at Luke’s earlobe. “Then I’ll take my time.” Luke arched further into Biggs and Biggs’ hands slid down Luke’s sides before gripping his hips and pulling them back. Luke exhaled through his teeth as he felt Biggs’ hard length press against his ass. 

 

Luke opened his mouth to reply with something clever but Biggs’ hand slid down to cup him through his pants and he exhaled sharply and every coherent thought evacuated his brain and he ended up mumbling a harsh curse as he rolled his hips into Biggs’ hand. 

 

Biggs propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Luke with the ghost of a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. “What?” Luke huffed.

 

Biggs laughed. “Nothing. Just love seeing you like this.” Luke felt his heartbeat pick up at the L-word but he didn’t have time to dwell on it as Biggs leaned down and began kissing him fiercely. Luke sighed into Bigg’s lips and reached up to run his fingers through Biggs’ dark hair and pull him closer. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


All too soon it was over and Luke was left wrapped in his sheets, sweaty, sticky, and alone. As the warmth faded from the mattress next to him, he heard his aunt and uncle puttering about outside. He groaned and sat up, realizing his morning alarm was just about to go off anyway. After shutting it off, he kicked his legs off the edge of his bed and got to his feet. His joints popped as he stretched and hastily stripped his sheets. They would need to go through the wash.

 

After getting cleaned up and ready for the day he wandered into the kitchen where his Aunt was already setting the table. “Good morning!” she said cheerfully as Luke took a seat at the table and poured himself a glass of milk.

 

“Morning,” he replied. Nothing seemed off so he knew his aunt knew nothing of his late night visitor. Uncle Owen entered the room with a nod.

 

“Morning,” he greeted the two of them before planting a kiss on Beru’s cheek and taking a seat. “You going into town today?” he addressed Luke. Luke gave him a puzzled look as he wracked his brain for what his uncle could possibly be talking about. “The pressure gauges-”

 

Luke suddenly remembered his flimsy excuse from last night. “Oh!” His eyebrows shot up. “Uh..yeah. I’ll go later today.”

 

His uncle nodded and the rest of breakfast was quiet. 

 

The rest of the morning passed as every morning before it had. Luke busied himself with his chores and threw himself into the monotony in order to keep his mind off the handsome, dark haired distraction that always seemed to be skirting around the edges of it. When all of the harvesting was finished for the morning, Luke found his bones already aching. As he made his way back to the house for lunch, he ran into his uncle. 

 

“How was it today?” Owen asked, wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. 

 

Luke shrugged. “Could be worse.” Owen extended a clenched fist and Luke held out an open palm. Owen dropped a couple of credits into Luke’s calloused, dusty palm and Luke blinked once. “You didn’t have to do that..”

 

“Oh please.” Owen clapped him on the back. “Just a little something extra so you can grab a bite to eat in town or something on your way back. You been working so hard lately. You deserve it.”

 

* * *

  
  


The suns were already dipping low in the sky when Luke arrived at the small cantina tucked away at the outskirts of the only bustling metropolis on the sandy planet. He slipped inside and immediately felt relieved at the lowered temperature of the cantina’s interior. The lights were low and the three-man band at the far side of the room played one of the handful of songs they were familiar with. The credits in his satchel clinked together, not even audible above the quiet chatter and music of the room.

 

He took a seat at the bar and folded his hands in front of him and waited patiently for the bartender to bustle over and take his order. But, naturally he got passed up by one- then two- then three other patrons. It was after a fourth patron got their order taken that a voice piped up behind him. “Excuse me! Can we get some service over here?”

 

Luke whipped around in his seat and nearly face planted into the chest of the man behind him. The first thing Luke noticed were his clothes. They were nice. Much nicer than anything he had seen on this dustbowl of a planet. The man’s shirt was the color of the morning sky and looked to be made of some sort of silk. It was tucked neatly into a pair of pants that actually fit his frame. This was no moisture farmer. Although he carried himself much differently than the pilots that passed through. 

 

The bartender quickly bustled over and nodded once. “I’ll have a bottle of your finest for me and my crew and the gentleman will have-” The stranger gestured to Luke and Luke swallowed once and every coherent thought he had immediately ejected from his skull. Because this stranger was... _ handsome. _ And not just backwater planet handsome. This guy looked like the heroes on the holotapes. 

 

“Cocoa,” Luke sputtered before trying to regain whatever composure he had. “And make it hot.”

 

The stranger laughed at this and Luke found himself dazzled by the man’s bright smile. He extended a hand. “Good choice,” the stranger said. “Not a lot of people are familiar with the delicacy. The name’s Lando.”

 

Luke took his hand and shook it once, his fingers lingering. He blamed it on his brain functioning at least 50% slower than usual. “Luke. Nice to meet you.” He finally processed what Lando had said. “Wait... your crew?”

 

“Don’t get excited,” Lando laughed again. “Sounds more glamorous on paper.” He nodded to the far corner of the room where a droid and a couple of humans were cowered around a table. “Used to have a couple more friendly faces but-” Lando cut off suddenly and shrugged. “Stuff happens.”

 

Luke nodded once and when the bartender brought Lando’s bottle and stacked glasses along with a cup of hot cocoa for Luke, Lando slapped a handful of credits down on the bar and took the bottle in one hand and the glasses in the other. “You’re welcome to join us if you’d like,” Lando offered. “I’ve been traveling with those guys for a  _ while  _ now and I gotta say...it would be real nice to have a new face around.”

 

Luke was almost embarrassed by how fast he got to his feet. “Sure.” He took his steaming cup of cocoa and followed Lando to the back of the room. 

 

“Make some room boys,” Lando said setting the bottle down in the middle of the table. “This is Luke.”

 

They all nodded to Luke in greeting and Luke nodded back. Luke took a seat at the table and Lando sat in the empty seat across from him. “Do you play cards at all, Luke?” Lando asked. He popped the top off the bottle and poured out an equal share into each of the glasses. 

 

Luke shook his head. “No, can’t say that I do.” Worried that his inexperience would have him ejected from present company he quickly added, “But I’m a quick learner.”

 

The man to his right snorted once and Lando glared at him. “And I’m a good teacher.” Lando flashed him a toothy grin and Luke felt his heart rate quicken. 

 

Lando dug around in the pocket of the coat slung carelessly over the back of his chair and produced a deck of cards bound together with a string of dark fabric. He untied the string and began shuffling the deck. “I normally play with high stakes,” Lando explained. “But since you’re a rookie, I don’t think it’s fair to be placing any bets this round.”

 

He quickly dealt out a hand for everyone at the table as he explained the basic rules of the game. Lando wasn’t playing up his own skills...he really was a good teacher. By the time Luke had the cards between his fingers he had a basic understanding of how...Sabacc worked. And from there it was a matter of following his gut. And if there was one thing Luke was good at...it was following his gut. 

 

“Well it’s a damn good thing we didn’t place any bets,” Lando said as he took a quick swig from his drink as they finished the game. “You’d have cleaned us all out.” He laughed once and finished off his glass before pouring another. He lifted the glass to his lips and regarded Luke over the rim as he spoke. “You know, if you’re trying to  _ hustle  _ someone it’s best if you pretend to be  **bad** at the game the first round and  _ then _ kick everyone’s butts, right?”

 

Luke flushed and finished off his hot cocoa. “I’m not trying to hustle anyone,” he insisted. “I dunno, I guess I’m just lucky.”

 

Lando’s eyes rolled over him lazily as he swirled the glass in his hand. “It’s getting late, how about you all make sure our ship’s ready to fly tomorrow morning, huh?” he addressed his crew and they almost instantly scattered leaving Luke and Lando alone at the table. Luke wanted to scoot around to be closer to the man but he buried the desire quickly. 

 

“You want another cocoa?” Lando asked, “Or are you ready for something stronger?” He punctuated the sentence by lifting the bottle off the table and tipping it toward Luke.

 

Luke lifted his cup to accept and Lando obliged and poured him a decent amount of liquid. It really was the most expensive stuff the place had. The burn it left in the back of Luke’s throat was more of a warmth than a sting. “Thanks.”

 

“Don’t mention it.” Lando flashed him another of his disarming smile. “So what’s a handsome guy like you doing on a planet like this?” Luke hesitated for a moment because... _ handsome _ ? He had never thought of himself as  **handsome** . And that  _ smile _ . It was going to kill Luke before the end of the night, he knew it. Lando immediately held up a hand “Sorry. I might’ve misread this whole thing. Didn’t mean to cross any lines or anything like that.”

 

“No!” Luke hated how breathless he sounded. “No, no, no. It’s not...I just...No one’s ever called me handsome before.” Luke finished his sentence lamely. And it was true. And he suddenly hated himself for that for reasons he couldn’t quite explain.

 

Lando frowned. “Well that’s a  _ damn  _ shame,” he said, leaning in ever so slightly. “Because I’d think you deserve to hear it every single day.”

 

Luke suddenly couldn’t look the man in the eye. He instead focused on the remaining drink left in his cup. He could feel his cheeks burning like the afternoon suns but he willed himself to speak. “Well if you were the one saying it, I’d very much like to hear it every single day.”  _ What the-?? _ He had  _ no  _ idea what was possessing him but he suddenly felt just a bit more  _ bold _ . He looked up and met Lando’s warm eyes. Lando was wearing that damn smile and Luke felt like he was melting. 

 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Lando pressed. “What  _ are  _ you doing on this planet? Passing through?”

 

“I live here,” Luke explained. “Moisture farmer.” He wished he had come up with a lie. Something cool. Mercenary. Assassin. Pilot…

 

“Farm boy.” Lando’s grin widened. “I can work with that.”

 

Luke’s skin was absolutely  _ burning _ at this point and a static electricity crackled over it. “How about-” Luke knew he was possessed now. There was no way he’d suggest such a thing. But he was following his gut again. And his gut was going to be the end of him. “-I show ya the farm. It’s not much but I’m sure it beats the cramped captain’s quarters you’ve got waiting for you on your ship.”

 

Lando considered for a moment before he reached out and let his fingers rest on his deck of cards. “Let’s make this interesting. Let’s see if you just had a bout of beginner’s luck of if you’re really as good as you think you are.”

 

“Fine.” Luke’s voice was low.

 

Lando quickly dealt the two a hand and the game was on. Luke’s mysterious luck wasn’t just a fluke and he quickly won a second game. Lando seemed surprised but also quite pleased. “Well, hope your place isn’t far.” He got to his feet and held a hand to help Luke to his. They left the cantina, their sides barely brushing but Luke could feel the heat radiating off Lando in waves. He swallowed once as they reached his speeder parked a few paces away from the cantina’s doors. With each step he highly doubted he could make it back to his home. 

 

They got in the speeder and Luke activated it, the engine roaring to life. Lando eased back in his seat and Luke’s eyes roved over his body. And it drove him crazy...The way his clothes hugged his frame. The way he could see the patch of chest where Lando’s collar dipped. It took every ounce of self control not to lean over and suck a bruise into the soft skin of Lando’s neck. 

 

He had never done this before...gone to the cantina and picked up a stranger. But here he was, the cool night air whipping past them as he drove toward home. Luke could barely keep his eyes forward. He felt a warm hand on his thigh and let out a shuddering breath. “There’s no one around,” Lando’s voice was barely audible over the engine and the sound of the night flying past them. “We could just stop right here.”

 

Luke slammed on the brakes sending the two of them scooting forward in their seats but before he could apologize Lando was in his lap. Their chests were pressed together and the static electricity he felt before was magnified tenfold. Their faces were inches apart and Lando, for the first time that evening, hesitated. Luke immediately dropped his hands to rest on the seat beneath him. “Are you alright?”

 

Lando swallowed. “Yeah,” he replied. “I just... don’t normally do this.”

 

Luke let out a shaky laughed. “You coulda fooled me- I mean- not in a bad way- it’s just...you’re so…” He searched Lando’s face expecting to find disappointment or disgust but instead Lando’s expression was just warm. “Smooth.”

 

“Yeah?” Lando let his hands slide over Luke’s chest. “You think I’m suave?”

 

Luke chewed his lower lip to stop from making an embarrassing noise as Lando’s fingers found the hem of his shirt. “Don’t push it.” He let out a shaky laugh and Lando’s fingers slipped under his shirt and his hands slid up Luke’s sides. 

 

Lando groaned and rolled his eyes. “Don’t be cute.”

 

“Handsome,” Luke said with a grin. “You said I was handsome. Remember?”

 

Lando laughed as he dipped his head. His words tickled Luke’s neck. “I remember.” His lips found Luke’s pulse and he moved up toward Luke’s jaw.

 

Luke’s hands found Lando’s hips and he pulled them down into his lap. Lando groaned, sending a wave of heat through Luke’s core. Lando nibbled Luke’s earlobe and Luke sighed. They moved against each other, Lando using one hand to grip the headrest of Luke’s seat for leverage. 

 

Luke thought he was going to die there in the front seat of his speeder with this gorgeous stranger stradling him, kissing the sensitive skin just below his jaw, and grinding on his achingly hard cock. He was so close already and both of them were still fully clothed. “I want to touch you.” He was so out of breath it would be embarrassing if he  _ cared _ at this point. “Please, can I touch you?”

 

Lando licked his lips and leaned forward to press a surprisingly gentle kiss to Luke’s lips. When the brief kiss was over, Luke found himself leaning forward for more. “No one’s ever begged to touch me before.” Lando’s voice had an edge to it that made the heat in Luke’s core intensify. 

 

“Well  _ I _ think you deserve to hear it every single day.” The words surprised Luke as they tumbled from his needy lips. 

 

“Shut up,” Lando replied as he chased Luke’s words and pressed their lips together. Their lips moved together sloppily, their tongues sliding together. Lando pulled back. “I guess since you asked so nicely-”

 

Luke didn’t let him finish his sentence. He worked frantically at unbuttoning Lando’s pants and pulling his cock free. It was hot and heavy in his palms and he ran his hand up and down the shaft once as an experiment. Lando leaned back slightly, still bracing himself on Luke’s seat. Luke worked his hand over the shaft and carefully swiped a thumb over the head of Lando’s cock. He watched Lando’s face intently. He watched as Lando’s cool exterior cracked and he let his head fall back. Lando’s lips parted and soon he was thrusting into Luke’s fist. When Lando murmured a curse it sounded exactly like a prayer. That stupid gut feeling took over Luke again and he found himself murmuring encouragements. “ _ Yes.”  _ “Come on.” “Just like that.” Lando squeezed his eyes shut. “You look  _ so  _ pretty like that.” He tightened his fingers slightly and Lando nearly choked.

 

Lando angled his hips so that he was sliding right over the hard line of Luke’s cock. Luke groaned and used his free hand to grab a fistful of Lando’s shirt. “You gonna come? You gonna get it all over me?”

 

Lando’s lips snapped shut into a smirk. “Why?” he was the breathless one now. “ _ You  _ gonna come?” He groaned. “Come in your pants, just for this?”

 

Luke leaned back, angling his hips to press his cock into the line of Lando’s ass. “Maybe I am.” He brought his palm to his mouth and licked a line from the heel to the tips of his fingers. He glowed as he watched Lando’s eyes follow his tongue. Luke brought his wet hand down to wrap around Lando’s cock and he began jerking him off, quickly..messily.

 

Lando’s back arched and he let out a moan. His hips snapped forward to meet Luke’s hand and simultaneously his weight rolled against Luke’s hard length. For a moment the only sound was the quiet breeze, the slick noises of Luke’s hand over Lando’s cock, and their combined heavy breaths and choked off noises. 

 

And all too soon the heat was becoming unbearable and Luke was moaning Lando’s name over and over. Too hot to be embarrassed about coming in his pants like a horny teenager. Lando joined in with his own deep moans and his hips stuttered a few times before he was coming, hot and sticky into Luke’s palm. 

 

It took a few breathless moments for the two of them to come down. Lando opened his mouth to speak and Luke took the opportunity to use his free hand to wrap around the back of Lando’s neck and he brought him down for a kiss. This one was sweeter than any kiss Luke had ever experienced. Lando’s lips were slow...soft. 

 

When they pulled apart Lando let out a little laugh. “Yeah, like I said. Don’t...normally do this.” He gestured between the two of them.

 

“Right-” Luke hated that his brain had somehow become a thousand times more sluggish since he came in his pants. “I mean...I thought it was...great?”

 

Lando shook his head. “No! I don’t mean that I regret this.” He groaned. “Please. This was the single hottest thing to happen to me...in a while. I just...am a little more...tactful...and definitely a lot more skillful.” He was tucking himself back into his pants.

 

It was Luke’s turn to laugh. “I mean-” He gestured to himself. “I’m  _ definitely _ not complaining.” After a second he added. “Did you still want to come back to mine? I mean it’s fine- I can turn around and drop you back off at your ship-”

 

Lando shook his head. “No! I’d still love to go back to yours.” He lowered his voice. “Maybe later on I can show you my  _ real  _ skills.” With that he rolled off of Luke’s lap and into the passenger’s seat and Luke could feel himself throbbing already at the mere  _ thought  _ of whatever skills Lando could be referring to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Luke drinking cocoa is a reference to [this](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/e/ee/Luke-hot-chocolate.JPG/revision/latest?cb=20100219054644) AND ALSO AS I WAS FINDING THAT IMAGE I STUMBLED ACROSS THE HOT CHOCOLATE STAR WARS WIKI PAGE AND APPARENTLY LANDO ALSO DRINKS COCOA BYEEE THIS SHIT WRITES IT'S DAMN SELF.
> 
> Also this has been sitting in my drafts for like..MONTHS. I just wanted to get it posted already. Will there be more? Yeah I have ideas of Lando being like wow hey you're good at this gambling stuff...run away with me? and Luke being like me?? run away?? I dunno....Okay yes byee
> 
> Plus I just really wanna explore post breakup Lando :'(


End file.
